


Mistakes

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: MCU Maximoff Oneshots [45]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Codependency, Gen, Pre-Age of Ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written after spotting a particular prompt on a list of rp prompts a friend reblogged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wandasmaximoffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandasmaximoffs/gifts).



> Written due to my dear friend reblogging [this](http://chaotiic.tumblr.com/post/140587761186/long-ass-list-of-daredevil-sentence-starters) list of Daredevil rp starters.

“Misspelling 'Hanukkah' is a mistake,” Pietro says, pulling her back through the crowds. “Attempted murder is a little something else.”

Pietro has always known how to calm her down, but he has also always known how to wind her up. Wanda supposes that is the cost of twinship, even as she rages against his restraining arms.

“He deserves to die,” Wanda spits even as her brother pulls her back. “I _want_ to kill him.”

Pietro’s lips are gentle against the shell of her ear as he pulls her away from the man. “We can kill him later,” he promises. “ _Together_. But not now. He would kill _you_. Do not make me live without you.”

Wanda slumps in his arms, lets his arms hold her up and cradle her. “I _hate_ him,” she says. “He burned down the flats, the ones we were considering going to.”

“I know,” Pietro says. “He also owns the next three streets. We have to be careful, you can’t just knife him.”

“I was going to pick his pocket.”

Pietro tilts his head back against the alley wall and laughs. “And then?”

“Follow him home, set it on fire.”

“Vicious little witch,” Pietro says, and combs his sister’s hair back. “You are an Estrie, like the stories, but much more just.” Wanda leans against him, and there is a comfort in that, in her taking comfort in him, in their natural ease with each other that they have shared since before they can even remember.

“One day,” Wanda murmurs. “One day we will be strong enough to protect everyone.”

“One day,” Pietro agrees. “Until then, you let me help. I cannot lose you too.”

“I cannot lose you,” Wanda whispers back. “And you are not as good with fire as me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos and Crit are always welcomed.


End file.
